


My Baby's Dirty Mouth

by msemmyjones



Series: My Baby [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deputy Derek Hale, Derek is apparently super into dirty talk, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Praise Kink, Underage Sex, since Stiles is seriously a minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msemmyjones/pseuds/msemmyjones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two weeks had passed since that first day, and Stiles was becoming well acquainted with Deputy Hale's dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Baby's Dirty Mouth

The day after Stiles had first gotten naked and gotten off with Deputy Hale, Stiles woke up conflicted. Though he had initially planned on hiding under the covers and never showing his face at the Deputy's house again, embarrassed at his slutty behavior from the day before, Stiles' curiosity and thirsty dick eventually won out. Hoping for the possibility of a repeat performance, Stiles made his way over to Derek's big house. As he got closer, his nerves picked up. Stiles was unsure of the type of reception he could expect. Would Deputy Hale laugh at him, think less of him for his wanton display? Would he be disappointed in Stiles or would he want more?

Peter, the Irish wolfhound Derek had recently rescued, greeted Stiles as enthusiastically as always, and the two went about their morning routine as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened, as though the dog hadn't seen him covered in Derek's cum. This calmed Stiles somewhat, but his heart picked up considerably when he eventually heard the door to Derek's room creak open and watched him shuffle into the kitchen. He was wearing the same outfit as yesterday morning, nothing but a pair of tight boxer briefs, this time a hunter green. Stiles wasn't sure if that was a sign of approval of yesterday's debauchery, or merely and indication that summer in Beacon Hills was here to stay. Stiles held his breath for the moment of truth as Derek entered the living room to join him on the couch.

"Morning. How's my beautiful baby doing today?"

Stiles breathed easy.

 

Two weeks had passed since that first day, and Stiles was becoming well acquainted with Deputy Hale's dick. After the first time, Derek made sure Stiles was a more active participant, having the boy wrap his hands around Derek's fat cock and work to bring him off. Each day began like normal, with feeding and walking Peter, but the afternoons were now almost exclusively spent with each other's naked bodies.

Derek taught Stiles tricks. He showed him how to twist his wrist at the end of a stroke and familiarized him with the sensitive nerves just under the cock head. He introduced Stiles to the joys of someone playing with his balls, tugging, rolling, and squeezing. And he watched Stiles shoot off like a rocket, hips leaving the couch with the force of his orgasm, the first time Derek let his fingers stray and brushed over the boy's dark, hidden hole.

Stiles was a wonder to watch. He was vocal and responsive, fists clenching the couch cushions, hips undulating unbidden, and sweet breathy noises wrenched from deep in his throat. Derek was sure he would jerk off to nothing but thoughts of this kid for the rest of his life. Best of all, Stiles gave as good as he got, relishing in his turn to take Derek apart. He delighted in every groan he was able to pull from Derek's lips. In turn, Derek was pleased to discover his boy to be quite the cumslut, and he painted Stiles' face and body with their mingled cum as often as possible.

Stiles loved their time together. Every minute he spent with Deputy Hale, and even more every minute they spent naked, was like a minute of Heaven. Stiles loved the way Deputy Hale smiled at him, the way he touched him, like he was something precious. He preened at every "good boy," at every "pretty baby," knowing he was doing something to please Derek. Derek's praise filled Stiles up with warmth. Even Derek's smirks and murmurs of "cumslut" and "dirty baby" elicited that warmth, though it was darker and tinged with embarrassment. Stiles knew those words shouldn't have made him feel good, but they did. Even worse, the hot shame that ran through his body when Derek said those words made everything else feel even better.

On this morning, two weeks after that first day, Stiles was filled with that shame, flushed red down to his chest with it. He was sprawled out on the couch as usual, legs obscenely spread, little cock hard and heavy against a belly that was already covered in cum. Derek had just finished adding his own load to Stiles' first of the day (the first of many), and was content to kneel between Stiles' legs, rubbing their cum into Stiles' skin like lotion, and raining filth down on Stiles' ears.

"Look at the little cumslut I've found. Who knew such a sweet looking boy would crave cum as much as you do? Not content until you're covered in it, are you Pretty Baby? Only a dirty slut like you could love cum this much."

Stiles' insides twisted, both pleased and humiliated at the words. "Not a slut" he whimpered, face turning to hide in the couch cushion.

Derek laughed, though not unkindly. "You keep saying that, but you and I both know you're lying." He reached out to thumb over one of Stiles' nipples, raised hard and tight. Stiles moaned, arching his chest up for more. Derek dragged his hands down Stiles' tender sides, fingers tickling the soft flesh.

"You are a slut. If you weren't, you wouldn't spread your legs for me every chance you got. You wouldn't lie naked on my couch every day, begging me to touch you. Do you want me to touch you?" Derek's fingers slowly made their way to where Stiles wanted them, but stopped just before getting there.

Stiles gasped. "Yes. Yes, please!"

"Ask me nicely."

"Please, please, Derek!" Stiles' head swam with arousal. "Please touch me. I'll be good. I'll be so good, your good boy. Please touch my cock, it hurts!"

Derek trailed his fingers along the creases of Stiles' thighs, right where his legs met the rest of his body. The touch was so soft on sensitive skin, and it made him shudder, but it wasn't nearly enough. "You are my good boy," Derek cooed, "my baby. But how about you tell me what else you are? Then we'll see about touching your pretty dick."

Stiles needed it so bad. His skin felt on fire where Derek touched him, and his cock ached with neglect. He didn't understand how he got like this, how Derek had managed to make him crave his touch so much. And he did crave it. He always, **always** , wanted more. Stiles choked back a pained cry. "I'm a slut," he sobbed. "I'm a slut, I'm your slut, your cumslut."

"That's right, Baby, that's so good." Derek soothed the wrecked boy in front of him. He took Stiles gently in his hand. His fingers brushed softly up and down the shaft, providing almost no friction, but even that light touch calmed Stiles almost immediately, a sigh of relief escaping his lips. "Your cumslut," Stiles breathed.

Derek looked down on Stiles with eyes warm with affection. "You're such a good boy for me, Baby. So good. I think good boys deserve rewards for their good behavior, don't you? Do you want a present, Stiles?"

Stiles opened his eyes, heavy and lidded, and looked at Derek. "Please," he whispered.

Without any more warning, Derek bent down and, removing his fingers, licked a wide, wet stripe up Stiles' little cock. Stiles threw his head back with a groan and his feet scrambled for purchase on the couch to buck his hips up higher. Derek grinned and continued to lick, long and slow, over Stiles' cock, holding the boy's hips down with both his big hands. After several passes, Stiles let out a high keen when Derek moved down to mouth at the boy's sac. He laved Stiles' balls, flicking them on his tongue. Finally, Derek took the whole thing, cock and balls all, in his mouth and sucked hard. Stiles wailed as pleasure engulfed him, and he shuddered as he came, spurting the bit of liquid into Derek's mouth.

As usual, it took Stiles a few minutes to come down after one of his earth shattering orgasms at the hand of Deputy Hale. His heart pounded and his vision blurred and his brain buzzed, and it took some time to return to normal. When he did, Stiles could feel Derek still suckling gently on his softening cock. Wincing at the oversensitivity, Stiles reached out a trembling hand to push weekly at Derek's head.

Though he certainly didn't want to hurt his boy, Derek didn't relish the idea of releasing the sweet, soft cock. Stiles' pained whine, however, forced the issue. Derek pulled off slowly, but couldn't help a few parting flicks of his tongue causing the soft member to flail animatedly a time or two, similar to Stiles himself when he got excited.

"You taste so good, Baby." Derek smiled down at his fucked out boy. "Did you know your cum was so sweet?"

Stiles sleepily shook his head. Cumming twice in such a short amount of time was a lot of work for Stiles and took a lot out of him. Derek grinned at the adorable yawn that erupted out of him. Seeing his mouth stretched so wide only got Derek more excited for what he had planned for later in the afternoon. But for now, that would have to wait.

"Why don't you take a nap, Sweetheart? Rest up, and we'll have some more fun later." Derek grabbed a throw blanket, and Stiles was out before he was even fully covered.

 

Stiles woke from his nap an hour or so later. He yawned sleepily, slowly sitting up. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, trying to clear the cobwebs from his brain. Post-orgasm naps always left him somewhat loose and disoriented. Once he got his bearings back, Stiles noticed Derek sitting across the room in the easy chair. Frowning, Stiles also noticed the Deputy had put some clothes back on. It was just boxers and a tank top, but it was still more than Stiles was happy with. Derek was an extremely attractive man, hard muscles in his arms and chest and coarse hair leading from his belly down to his cock, and Stiles liked to drink the sight in as much as possible.

"Ah, look who decided to not sleep the day away."

Stiles grinned sheepishly. "You tired me out!" he shot back.

Ha! Please, Babyslut, you're insatiable. And you love it."

The two lapsed into companionable silence, lounging and mindlessly watching an old re-run of _Friends_. As one episode turned into another, Derek looked up at Stiles, ready for round two to begin.

"Baby, how about you come over here and sit with me." Stiles scrambled up, only slightly abashed at his nakedness, and made his way to Derek. But when he tried to climb into the man's lap, he was stopped. "Actually, I thought maybe you could sit on the floor. Like, at my feet." Stiles was just as okay with this arrangement, so he flopped down to the floor at Derek's feet and the two went back to watching tv in relative silence.

After a few minutes, Derek looked down at his boy. He looked beautiful down there - so innocent, young, and trusting. Derek felt such a rush of affection for Stiles. Reaching a hand down, Derek carded his fingers lovingly through his boy's hair. Stiles let out a soft noise of contentment and leaned his head against Derek's knee, rubbing the side of his face against it like an affectionate kitten. Derek trailed his fingers down Stiles' cheek, cresting over his nose and lips. He offered two fingers to the boy who pulled them into his mouth, suckling gently. The boy was a natural - all gentle, rhythmic sucking and caressing tongue. Derek was just about ready to feel that mouth on his cock.

"Baby, you ready to help me out?" Stiles looked up, fingers pulled out of his mouth, as Derek eased off his boxers. He tugged on his half hard dick. "Can you get me ready?" Stiles licked the palm of both hands and reached out, but Derek stopped him before they could wrap around his impressive dick. "Actually, Baby, I was hoping you would use your mouth. Think you can do that for me?"

Stiles eyed Derek's cock critically. It was big, even when it was soft. Stiles was sure he couldn't fit it all in his mouth. Not to mention he had only just received his own first blowjob that morning, so he wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to do once the cock was in his mouth. But Stiles Stilinski was never one to back down from a challenge. He raised up his head and with a look of steely determination said, "I think I can do that for you. But you have to tell me how."

Derek laughed at the serious look on Stiles' face. "Okay, Baby. I'll help you out. Just start with your tongue."

Stiles took a deep breath to steady himself. He could do this. He was going to give a blowjob to Deputy Hale and it was going to be great. Taking a firm hold of the shaft, Stiles leaned forward and gave Derek's cock one swift lick, right over the head. Stiles rolled the taste around on his tongue for a minute and, after deciding it wasn't terrible (in fact he kind of liked it), dove back in for more.

Derek sighed, relaxing into the bliss of that little pink tongue bathing the head of his cock. It would not take long at all for Stile's talented tongue to work him to full arousal. "That's right, Sweetheart. You're a natural. Your tongue is so good for me. Now lick the whole thing. Make my cock nice and hard for you." Stiles got right to it, licking long stripes up the shaft. "Use your lips, too, Stiles. C'mon, Baby, kiss my cock."

Stiles took direction well. He kissed the head before mouthing sloppily up and down the shaft. Drool started to leak slowly out the side of his mouth, but he did nothing to stop it. Stiles relished the wet, sloppy feeling of Derek's cock hardening under his lips, and kept to his task with joyful abandon. Derek threaded his fingers through the boy's hair - a light, steady pressure to keep that glorious mouth on him, but Stiles needed no help or persuasion. He buried his face in Derek's groin, delighting in each new sensation like the scratch of Derek's coarse pubic hair against his chin or the clean, musky scent that washed over him. Stiles breathed deeply, inhaling and savoring the smell of Derek's lust.

Suddenly, Derek jerked and groaned, deep in his throat. With no prodding at all, Stiles had lifted Derek's cock and lowered his mouth to the full sac beneath. "Oh yes, Dirty Boy. You're so good to me." Stiles grinned up from between Derek's legs, eyes sparkling with mischief, pleased with Derek's response. Stiles took the same time exploring Derek's balls as he had his cock, rolling them on his tongue and mouthing at the fleshy sac. The fuzzy hair tickled his tongue and lips, and Derek's smell was stronger here.

Tugging gently on his hair, Derek eventually guided Stiles' mouth away from his fully hardened cock. "Can't get enough, can you, Babyslut?" Derek asked when Stiles whined and struggled to stay put. Stiles blushed as he wiped at his wet, swollen mouth. "You've done so good, Baby. So good. I knew your little mouth would be hungry for cock. You're the best kind of boy, Baby, a cock-hungry cumslut." Derek took hold of his shaft and rubbed the head against the boy's face. He painted his lips and cheeks with the precum that burbled from the slit. "Okay, Baby, why don't you open up and take the head in."

Stiles' lips parted and Derek slowly fed him just the head of his cock, not wanting to rush anything. He felt Stiles run his tongue along the underside, getting used to the taste and the intrusion. "There you go, Pretty Baby. Can you suck on it for me, like when you used to suck your thumb? That's right. Oh God, so good. You're doing great."

Stiles' mouth felt like Heaven. It was warm and wet with steady suction. Derek let his head fall back against the chair, allowing himself to just sink into the feeling of that mouth, his directions punctuated with satisfied sighs.

"Good, Baby Boy, so good. Now use your tongue. That's right, just like you were doing before, but keep sucking. Good boy. Tongue the slit for me...yes, yes, that's it. Get in there and really taste it. Yes, so good. Okay, now I want you to see how much of me you can take."

For a moment, Stiles stilled his movements. Then, slowly, he began to sink his mouth down. Derek groaned as more of his cock was enveloped by that exquisite heat. He couldn't believe how good it felt, that wet heat coupled with the sight of little, naked Stiles Stilinski kneeling between his legs - little, naked Stiles Stilinski who was struggling to fit even half of Derek's fat cock in his mouth. It took every ounce of restraint not to buck up into that heat, but he knew Stiles wouldn't be able to take it yet. Derek let out another guttural moan as he felt his cockhead kiss the back of Stiles' throat, muscles fluttering wildly as Stiles' gag reflex spasmed.

Finally, sputtering and coughing, Stiles was forced to pull off. He wiped as his teary eyes forlornly, disappointed he could only manage a few inches. He really liked the feeling of something hard and pulsing in his mouth. It was steadying, calming, holding the weight on his tongue. When he got his breathing back under control, he dove right back onto that cock.

"God, yes, Baby. You were just made for this, weren't you? Your mouth was just made to take my cock." Stiles whimpered at the words and did his best to ignore his own cock, weeping between his legs. He wanted to touch himself so badly, but he needed all his attention in order to concentrate on taking Derek's dick.

"Baby, now I want you to pull back as you suck on it. That's right. Bob your head up and down as you suck. Good boy. That's so good. Don't forget your tongue. Yes, just like that."

Stiles did as he was told. He bobbed his head up and down, pulling his lips along the shaft all while hollowing out his cheeks to create sweet suction. He raised one of his hands to take care of the several inches that couldn't fit in his mouth.

Derek couldn't get over how naturally and confidently Stiles had attacked the task at hand. Stiles was a godsend and sin personified, and Derek was sure he would be taking full advantage. Stiles' mouth was perfection, and with the visual of his wet, teary face and lips stretched wide - hips humping into nothing, moving of their own accord -  added to the little whines he let out, Derek was getting close.

Derek took hold of Stiles' hair and held him steady as he forced his cock deep in the boy's mouth, as far back as he would go. Stiles sputtered around the intrusion, arms flailing at his sides. "That's right, Baby, take that big dick. You're so pretty choking on my cock." He eased out, giving Stiles a minute to catch his breath before he slid back in. This time, Stiles was more prepared and able to breathe through his nose to keep from choking. "Love to see you take it, Baby. So beautiful. Doing so good. I'm gonna train you up, can't wait to see you deep throat my whole cock." Derek's cock just touched the back of Stiles' throat and he could feel the muscles swallowing around his cockhead. He pulled out again with a wet squelch before returning one last time. "Does that sound good to you, Dirty Baby?" He groaned. "Want me to teach you to be the perfect cockwhore?"

With his mouth filled with Derek's cock, Stiles could do no more than moan wetly in response. The vibrations shot straight to Derek's balls, and he knew this was it. Pulling out, he yanked Stiles' head back as he stripped his own cock, fast and tight. "Open wide," he gritted out, then groaned loudly as he came all over Stiles' upturned face. He spurted into that open mouth, on flushed cheeks and even into Stiles' hair. Derek milked himself through his orgasm, makig sure his dirty boy was rewarded with all his cum.

Stiles stayed still, eyes closed and mouth filled with cum, until he heard the command. "Swallow." This was not the first time Stiles had tasted Derek's cum, but it was certainly the most at one time, the first time his face had been painted like this and his mouth this full. Derek usually chose to cum on his stomach. With the bitter taste clinging to his tongue, Stiles thought his might like this better.

Derek gave a final shudder and his cock twitched at Stiles' display. That submissive streak, so different from the smart mouthed kid he saw at the Sheriff's station, only added to how unbelievably sexy he found the boy. And Derek was more than willing to encourage it. Petting his boy gently, Derek said, "That was so good, Baby Boy. I'm so proud of you, taking that much cock. You've made me so happy.

Flushed with the praise, Stile clamored into Derek's lap. "I did okay? I wanted it to be good for you. I tried so hard to take more."

"Baby, you were wonderful. Now come here." Derek manhandled the boy so he was kneeling astride Derek's lap facing out. "Want me to help you out with this?" he asked, gesturing to Stiles' own cock, still hard and red between his legs.

"Thank you," he sighed as Derek took his little cock in hand. But Derek kept his touch light, just the tips of his fingers trailing up and down the shaft. "Noooooo..." Stiles whined, "I need more!"

Derek hummed in his ear causing the boy to shiver. "Tell me about taking my cock."

Stiles breath hitched as Derek's tongue snaked out to lick around the shell of his ear. "W...what?"

"I want to know what it felt like," Derek murmured. "I know what I felt, how wet and hot your cock-hungry mouth was, but I want to hear it from you." He sucked the lobe of Stiles' ear into his mouth and worried it between his lips, all the while his fingers kept up their teasing. "Tell me, Baby. Tell me and I'll let you cum."

Stiles moaned. "I...I liked it. I liked having your cock in my mouth."

Derek moved down to mouth at Stiles' throat. "What else, Baby? What did it feel like?"

"It was big." Stiles gasped as Derek's other hand reached up to pluck a nipple. "I didn't think it would fit."

"Mmmm...but it did fit, didn't it, Dirty Boy? Your cocksucker lips stretched so wide for me. Did it taste good?"

"Yes," Stiles panted. Derek had finally picked up the pace on his cock. "It tasted like skin, only salty. It...oh God...it was hard in my mouth, but soft at the same time. The skin was soft."

Derek licked slowly up Stiles neck as the boy moaned. "And did you choke on my cock?"

"It was too big...yes, yes please. Yes, more! Oh!"

"Keep going..."

"I couldn't take it all. I...oh, oh, oh...I...I couldn't breathe!"

"But you liked it, Baby, didn't you?"

"Yes! Yes...liked it...liked being full...liked...knowing you felt good." Stiles keened as Derek let go of the nipple in favor of tugging gently on his sac, rolling the balls in his fingers. "Please let me cum, please let me cum, please let me cum," he panted.

"So you liked being full, being plugged up with my fat cock?"

"Yes, yes yes, yes," Stiles chanted.

"Is your mouth the only hole that's slutty or do you think your ass is hungry, too? Huh? Wanna feel my hard cock taking that hole, pounding into you like a real cockwhore deserves? Think you can take it, your ass split wide on my dick? Do you want my cock, Baby?"

A wet, strangled sound gurgled out of Stiles' throat at those words. His brain short-circuited for a second as he thought about losing his virginity to Deputy Hale, that thick cock forcing its way into his tiny hole. He thought of Derek holding him down and pounding into him as he called him Dirty Boy. A low moan erupted from Stiles' throat, gaining in volume until he screamed, "Yes! Yes, yes please! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!"

While still jerking him off, Derek used his other hand to reach under Stiles' balls and split his cheeks with a single finger, gently rubbing around the rim of Stiles' hole. "Cum for me, Dirty Boy," he whispered, the tip of that finger just pressing in.

Stiles howled as he came, shooting into Derek's waiting hand. He slumped back, panting, and for a second Derek almost thought he'd passed out. But his eyes fluttered open and he looked up into Derek's smiling face. Derek bent down to kiss a completely spent Stiles soundly on the lips. As he pulled away, Derek took his dirty hand and smeared Stiles' cum down the side of the boy's face.

"Beautiful."

**Author's Note:**

> So I meant to include actual penetrative sex in this update, but Stiles just took so long giving that blowjob that it'll have to wait til next time.


End file.
